Back to Him
by the werewolf gal
Summary: Rose Tyler and Tentoo are happy together. They both have jobs that they enjoy, they are married, and they have their own place. What if something happens to change their happy little life? What if they get separated? What will he do to get her back? What will she give up to get back to him? Rated T to be safe.


**Disclaimer I don't own Doctor Who. **

**I made a thing!**

In a small appartment a petite blonde was sprawled out on the couch reading an old notebook. Sighing she flipped the page. Her husband was in the bathroom showering. He was a tall lanky fellow with really great brown hair. Her name was Rose Tyler and his name was John Tyler. Well that wasn't really his name. He originally went by The Doctor, but that didn't work when you don't have a real name. Okay he had a name but it was in an alien language and only he knew what it was. He had used John Smith for awhile, but then they got married and he took her name. The Time Lord Doctor had brought them back to this universe about a year ago. A lot had happened in that year.

"What are you reading?" John asked coming out of the bathroom. She started and looked up at him. He was only in a towel, which was normal for him right after the shower. He chuckled softly walking over to her. He kissed her forehead. "Sorry didn't mean to startle you."

"I was just caught up in my old journal." He leaned over and looked at the cover of the pocket sized notebook.

"I found it your suit pocket when I was doing the wash a while back." She said looking at him. "I wrote about our time together back in the other universe."

"I know."

"You read my journal?" She asked sitting up. He jumped away from her and dropped the towel. "Go put clothes on!" She said throwing the towel at his retreating form.

"I only read it because you were gone!" He called from the bedroom. He walked out a couple of minutes later wearing a pair of white boxers with hearts on them and a black Beatles shirt. "I found it in your room when you were taken from me at canary wharf. I read it when I was alone."

"Oh how can I be mad at you for that?" She asked playfully glaring at him. She grew some what serious. "Did you read the whole thing?"

"Yes," He sighed sitting down next to her. "Well I skipped the detailed parts about Mickey and other boys. You like Jack a lot when you first met him he would probably die if he read about some of your fantasies you naughty girl!"

"Oi!" She said smacking him lightly. "I never wrote any of those in here!"

"I know I was only teasing you!" He stopped and looked at her. "Wait were there fantasies?"

"Have you seen that man?" She asked beaming at the look on his face. "I'm kidding... mostly."

"Let's change the subject shall we?" He asked taking the book from her. "You describe a man that looks just like me in here."

"Well yeah I traveled with you and fell in love with you of course I would describe you." She said confused.

"No no!" He said flipping through the pages. He found the one he was looking for. "Here." He handed the book back to her. She read the entry then looked at him wide eyed. "That's before you met me with big ears."

"I remember this!"

"This wasn't me."

"Yes," She looked scared for some reason. "It was you!"

"I would remember it."

"Not if it happened after he left us here."

"He went back and visited you?" He asked almost angrily. "He could have ruined everything! You could have never met me as I was before! Something could have happened to you!"

"Hey," she said softly putting a hand on his arm trying to calm him down. "Think. Why would you come and see me if you were in his place."

"I'd have to be dying." He said taking a deep breath. "I wouldn't want to risk changing anything."

"I think he was dying." She whispered tears forming in his eyes. "I thought he was drunk or something. Thinking back on it now though he was in pain. A lot of pain." She looked up at him tears falling. "He was hurting and I didn't help him!"

"None of that now!" He said gathering her up in a hug. "You didn't even know who he was!"

"Why would he leave us here if he still cared for me so much?" She asked quietly after he let her go.

"To give you a life with someone who could love you for their whole life as well as your whole life." He told her cupping her face smiling at her. "He was only thinking of you when he did that. He would never think of how lonely he would be."

"It's not fair you and him were alone for so long!" She said closing her eyes.

"Well there's nothing we can do about it now." She nodded frowning. "Wanna read some Harry Potter and go to bed?"

"I'm really tired I may just sleep tonight." She said as they got up and moved to the bedroom.

"Alright." He said in a disappointed tone. They climbed into their bed and he kissed her good night. She fell asleep her head resting on his chest. She only really slept like this when something was bothering her. Sighing he wrapped an arm around her and stared at the ceiling for a while. All his thoughts were drifting to the man he was in the other universe. He fell asleep a while later.

"Rose?" He asked blinking at the light flooding into the room. He sat up looking next to him and found her side of the bed empty. He couldn't help the panic that was rising in his chest. "Rose?" He called a little louder.

"I'm in the loo!" She called back. Sighing he fell back onto the pillows. A few minutes later Rose walked into the room. "You need to calm down. I'm not always in peril." She said playfully smiling at him. She kissed him and he pulled her onto the bed.

"Wanna go out for breakfast today?" He asked when they broke apart.

"With what money?" She asked. When they moved out of the mansion they had decided they did not want to take money from Pete and Jackie unless necessary.

"I have a bit saved so I can spoil you." He said shrugging. He worked as a teacher in the winter months and when they weren't traveling in his new TARDIS. She helps out at Torchwood when she can. Now that she had him that was a hobby more then anything.

"Sounds nice," she beamed at him. "Get dressed then. I'm just gonna go clean up the dishes from dinner we were both too lazy to deal with last night."

"You can just save it for later." He said frowning a bit at her.

"It won't take long," She laughed a little. "I'll be done before you will be ready."

"Are you saying I get dressed slowly?" He asked with mock hurt.

"I'm saying you take longer then me to get ready." She told him walking out of the room smiling. He smiled at her while he got out of the bed and stretched. He opened the closet and pulled out his favorite t-shirt and a pair of blue jeans.

"Do we have to go to your mums for dinner tonight?" He asked as he walked into the kitchen.

"We go to my mums every week for dinner you love it." She said drying her hands on a towel. "You'll get to play with Tony and talk science with dad."

"Your mum slapped me the last time though." He said sighing rubbing the back of his neck. "It really hurt."

"Stop being a baby." She handed him his coat. She pulled on her pink coat and she opened the door to head out for their breakfast.

They went to a little restaurant just around the corner. The place was one of Rose's favorites for breakfast. They made some great eggs. John was happy anywhere Rose was. If Rose was enjoying herself he tried his hardest to have a good time as well.

"So there I was standing in front of all of my students and I'm just rambling on and on about Glom!" John was telling Rose smiling. "One of them actually asked me if I was mad!"

"Well you are though." Rose said beaming at him.

"Oi! Watch it!" He said playfully. The waitress brought them their food and they dug in. A phone started ringing. John sighed pulling his phone out. "It's one of my students I have to take this. I'll only be a tick!" He promised kissing her getting up. He walked outside to answer his phone. Rose watched him through the window. He was tugging at his ear and running a hand through his hair clearly having an in depth conversation. She could practically hear his sigh as he hung up the phone and came back into the restaurant.

"Everything alright?"

"That was Jim, the student who asked if I was mad, he asked if I would go over some of the materials I went over last week." John said as he fell into his seat and began to pick at his food.

"Do you have to go in?" Rose asked trying to hide her disappointment. She failed miserably.

"I told him he could come to the apartment if that's alright with you," he smiled at her softly. "I didn't want to leave you alone today."

"I would have been fine." She muttered smiling at him.

"I would have been too distracted missing you to focus on anything else." She rolled her eyes as he threw some money on the table. "Let's go have some fun before Jim gets here." He grabbed her hand and they left the restaurant.

An hour and a half later Rose was in the kitchen making nibbles for the two men. Jim had arrived early much to their dismay. John had started going over the material as soon as possible so that they could get this over with. He wasn't rushing and wouldn't push Jim out, but he had to make sure they were done before dinner. Dinner with the in laws it was something he looked forward to and dreaded all at the same time. He loved the family he had come to call his own.

"Here you are boys." Rose said setting the plate down.

"Thank you Mrs. Tyler!" Jim said beaming grabbing some food off the plate.

"Oi, it's just Rose no Mrs. Tyler that makes me feel old!" She laughed.

John looked up from his notes at the plate. His eyes were practically glowing be hind his glasses he was so happy to see the small plate of food. He beamed at her as he shoved a few in his mouth. "I wuff nibbles!" He told them happily mouth still full. He swallowed. "Thank you very much!"

"We have to be at my parents in two hours are you two going to be finished up soon?" She asked sitting on the couch next to her husband.

"Jim?"

"I actually only have a couple more questions." The young man said flipping through his notebook. "What on Earth does this mean?"

John took the notebook and read the equation on the page. "Well on this Earth it's just a simple equation to find the missing variable I certain situations. On New Earth it serves as a reminder that there was an old Earth and is used to determine the amount of money a person spends."

"Does he always go on about theses other planets?" Jim asked Rose after staring at John in disbelief for a couple minutes.

"Ever since we met. He has a very active imagination."

"I'm not a child!" John pouted between the two of them.

"I know, love." She stood up to take the plate to the kitchen. After doing the dishes she sat at the table and started to flip through an old magazine. She had lost track of how long she had been reading for when John came in.

"We're all finished are we heading over to your mum's soon?" He asked setting a book down on the table.

"Yeah we can head over as soon as you are ready."

Half an hour later they were standing outside the manor wait to be let in. They were dress slightly fancier then they were earlier. John was in a simple button up shirt and dress pants with red converse on his feet. She was wearing a simple pink shirt with fancy pants.

"Rose!" Jackie yelled opening the door pulling her daughter in for a hug. "Why don't you two come over more often?" She asked letting go of Rose and pulling John in for a hug which he tried to avoid. "Tony has been looking forward to playing science with you." John smiled as she released him.

"Well I will have to go find the small scientist." John said walking further into the house. "Tony!" He called running up the steps to the toddlers room.

"So how are you?" Jackie asked as they watched John run up the stairs.

"Mum can we talk in private." Rose asked seriously.

"Of course, love." Jackie gave her a worried look. She started to walk to the kitchen. "Is everything alright?"

"I think I'm pregnant." Jackie stared at Rose.

"Well that's a good thing isn't it?"

"I don't know if John is going to want a baby." Rose said worriedly.

"Are you kidding me that man is crazy about you!" Jackie said loudly almost laughing.

"Rose?" They both turned and saw John standing in the doorway holding Tony.

"I'll just take Tony and go to the dining room," Jackie said taking Tony from John. "Just come when you guys are done talking eh?"

"Thanks mum," Rose said watching her mother walk out of the room.

"Are you pregnant?" John asked not moving from his spot.

"I took a test this morning I was too nervous to tell you earlier." Rose didn't look at him.

"Why would you be nervous?" He asked taking at step towards her. "Rose, I want a family with you. If that's what you want anyway. If you aren't ready I would understand."

"It's a little late to not be ready," Rose said chuckling a little. "Are you really alright with this?"

"If you are happy, then I am happy." He stepped forward to cup her cheek and pull her in for a kiss when there was a burst of bright light and the whole house started shaking uncontrollably. He fell to the ground looking around for Rose. She wasn't anywhere to be seen. He crawled under a table still searching the room frantically for his Rose. The quake lasted about ten minutes. When it was finally stopped he jumped up and searched through the entire kitchen. "Rose?" He called moving things out of his way. "Rose, you have to be here please be here!"

"Doctor!"Jackie yelled running into the room. Pete followed close behind her holding Tony.

"Where's Rose?" He asked looking around the room.

"She was right here!" John yelled gesturing to the spot Rose was. "What just happened?"

"There was an earthquake," Pete said simply.

"How?" John was lividly angry.

"Who the hell cares about how!" Jackie yelled looking around the room. "Where the hell is my daughter?"

**Elsewhere.**

A man was sitting in a hammock chair under the thick glass paneling of the console room working on the Tardis. Just another day in the life of the Doctor. He sighed adjusting his bow tie and straightening his safety goggles. He was about to go back to work when the whole ship suddenly jerked violently and filled with a blinding light. He fell was thrown from the chair and landed roughly on the ground. Above him he heard a soft thump. He looked up expecting to see one of the Ponds he was alarmed to see a very familiar blonde laying unconscious above him. He ripped the goggles off his face and jumped to his feet running up the steps to get a better look at the person.

"Rose?" He asked softly staring at her.

**I'm going to end it there. Please let me know what you think. **


End file.
